Chase McCain
Chase McCain is the main protagonist of the LEGO City Series. Character Description TBA In Super Smash Bros. 4 TBA Attributes Almost all moves have very bad recovery time, worse than Mega Man. However, if an opponent is hit, the recovery time becomes much better, making it easy to do combos. This makes Chase McCain a very offensive based and very risky character to play as if you don't know how to pull him off, but those who can pull him off can reap the rewards of great combos that do good damage. Moveset * Neutral: Chase does a punch to the side with the left arm, then one up with the right arm, then one up with the left arm, then one to the side with the right arm. * Forward: * Up: * Down: * Dash Attack: * Forward Smash: Chase does a swing to the side with the Pickaxe. * Up Smash: Chase will shoot his Grapple Gun upwards with rope attacked, then when it hits its peak, it falls to the ground in front of Chase and he pulls the grapple back to the center. * Down Smash: Chase will shoot Laser Gun downwards in front of him, but the force of it will make him spin backwards a bit, where he will shoot it at the ground again from behind, which will bring him back to his normal position. * Neutral Air: Chase spreads out all of his limbs and slowly spins around with his torso facing the camera. * Forward Air: Chase does a tumble, like in the game. * Back Air: Chase does a multi hit horizontal spin with little knockback. * Up Air: Chase does a somersault punch upwards. * Down Air: Chase does a fierce punch downwards. * Grab Pummel: Chase shoots a Grapple Gun a short distance, and if it hits an enemy, it ties them up and puts them in a “grabbed”-like state for a few moments. When an enemy is tied up, he will grab like normal. The intention of this is to shoot them and tie them up, then run to them and grab them. The effect of the grapple in the air does not do anything. Any player can be grabbed as long as someone is tied up. The grapple gun does not have much start up or ending lag, so to balance this, there is a small space at the root of the grapple, similar to Pac-Man’s grab, and if the grapple does not hit, Chase will be unable to use it again for a few moments. Because of the nature of this grab, he can use any attack when an enemy is tied up, contributing to his combo centric nature. If Chase performs a grab during the air, the grapple will come out attached to a rope, since it is possible to do this in his game to pull things or get up to high ledges. Therefore, it will act like Link’s hookshot, and can be used to attack or get back on the ledge. * Forward Throw: * Back Throw: * Up Throw: * Down Throw: * Floor (Back): * Floor (Front): * Floor (Trip): * Edge (<100%): * Edge (100%+): * Neutral Special - Color Gun: Chase shoots a bolt of color from his color gun, and if it hits an opponent, they will have a different negative status effect depending on their color. Since his Neutral B changes depending on the character of the opponent, this makes him the second character in which the character an opponent picks is an important factor. The effect lasts a bit longer than the Wii Fit Trainer’s power up, but the duration becomes longer if the opponent has a higher percentage. The projectile itself changes colors as it flies, similar to an assist trophy. This also applies to the colored area inside of the gun itself. When it hits an opponent, like in the Lego City Undercover, it will make a sort of moving ring of color that goes around the opponent. During the time this is activated, the opponent will flash their color, like Wario when his Wario Waft is charged. Then, at the end, it will leave with another ring. This can only be on one opponent at a time, and similar to the Monado Arts, if a Neutral B is performed while it has hit someone, nothing will come out of it, so the player has to stick with it. Even though Chase’s Up B does not put him into a helpless state, this does, similar to Donkey Kong’s Neutral B. The colors for each character are: **White (Less knockback) - R.O.B., Dr. Mario, Pit, Palutena, Wii Fit Trainer, Ryu, Corrin **Pink (Falls much faster, as if they were metal) - Peach, Jigglypuff, Kirby **Red (Less Special Power) - Mario, Shulk, Ness, Diddy Kong, Roy **Orange (Less Attack Power) - Samus, Charizard, Duck Hunt, Lucas **Yellow (Less Jump, does not affect Up B or Side B) - Pikachu, Wario, King Dedede, Olimar, Pac-Man **Light Green (Less Speed) - Bowser, Bowser Jr., Yoshi, Toon Link **Green (Smash Attacks do a small to moderate damage to self and unable to heal self) - Luigi, Link, Little Mac, Villager **Light Blue (More quickly degenerating shield, no more moves shield break) - Lucario, Rosalina, Falco, Mega Man **Blue (Less Defense) - Marth, Lucina, Fox, Zero Suit Samus, Greninja, Sonic **Purple (Less Attack Power in "Arms") - Mewtwo, Zelda, Meta Knight, Robin, Captain Falcon, Cloud **Brown (More Ending Lag/Landing Lag on Moves) - Donkey Kong, Ike, Mr. Game & Watch **Black (Less Power in Grab Attacks and Throws) - Dark Pit, Sheik, Ganondorf, Bayonetta * Side Special - High Pressure Water Gun: Chase shoots a high pressure water gun, which operates very similarly to Mario’s F.L.U.D.D. It charges for about the same amount of time, and the direction can be aimed. The charge not only affects the length of time, but also the range. Fully charged, this has much better range than Mario’s F.L.U.D.D. To make up for this, it is a tad weaker and the beam is much more narrow. * Up Special - Jetpack: Chase uses a red jetpack to fly upwards. Chase can hover in the air like Peach for a little bit. The duration is a bit less than Peach’s float, and can only be done with the Up B. {This encourages techniques such as players intentionally falling off the ledge up until they can do this and be right above the ground, making them able to float just above the ground like Peach} While hovering, the horizontal speed will be not only better than Peach’s float, but also is slightly better than his normal horizontal speed in the air, and this speed will stay after the Up B until hitting the ground. After the move is done, Chase goes into a state similar to Sonic after his Up B, where he can continue to attack, but not dodge. * Down Special - Jackhammer: Chase uses a jackhammer, causing earth-shaking vibrations in the process. Operates similarly to Donkey Kong’s Down B, but there are differences. The strikes to the ground are more constant than Donkey Kong’s, and like in his original game, he can slowly move around while operating this. The amount of power is about the same, and, like Donkey Kong, it cannot hit people in the air. Also, like in the original game, this can go on for as long as the player wants it to, and the player holds down the button instead of rapidly pressing it. To make up for all of these things, the range is about half of Donkey Kong’s Down B, or possibly a little less. * Final Smash - Super Build: A large, multicolored baseplate will appear under Chase, and he will jump to the side as the super build "The Model Citizen" will be built. When it is finished building, a very large amount of silver, gold, and blue studs will fall from it onto the ground. The statue will then explode. Taunts * Up: Chase holds up his badge and whistles. * Down: Chase spins around, then jumps with his fist to the air. * Side: Chase uses at the Wii U Gamepad for a moment, then puts it away. On-Screen Appearance * TBA Cheer * Male & Female: CHASE MC-CAIN! CHASE MC-CAIN! CHASE MC-CAIN! Victory Poses * Chase does a high spin jump into the air, then puts his fist up when reaches the ground. * TBA * TBA Losing Pose * Event Matches TBA Trophy TBA Costume * Default Costume: Current Chase McCain (Blue Team) * 2nd Costume: Robber Disguise * 3rd Costume: Farmer Disguise (Green Team) * 4th Costume: Firefighter Disguise (Red Team) * 5th Costume: Astronaut Disguise * 6th Costume: Miner Disguise * 7th Costume: Construction Disguise * 8th Costume: Civilian Disguise Gallery Triva * Chase McCain is the first LEGO character to appear in Super Smash Bros. * This is Chase McCain's second crossover appearance, the first is LEGO Dimensions as a Year 2 character set. Category:Characters Category:Pichu95 Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:LEGO Series